All Planked up! (SpongeBob DX)
Plankton Tries to Steal the Formula By Using the Universe's Most Starngest Device to Get the Formula SpongeBob DX Episode 8 The Plot It Starts When Plankton is Working on An new Invention That will make Starange Things when Zapped, So Plankton Asks one of the Customers in the Pizza Bucket to Come in, to be the Test Dummy, And Nate was the Test Dummy, So Nate Was Werid Things Happen to him, but the test failed, Mean while at the Krusty Krab, And a new fish named Vincent Came in Vincent, he Ordered 91,765 Krabby Patties, 8,765 Krabby Fries, And 56,980 Krabby Shakes, 13,254 Krusty Dogs, 23,560 Krusty Krab Pizzas, 45,678 Krabby Deluxes, 23,567 Super Krabby Deluxes, and Over 9,000 Everything Else, Squidward Faints and then SpongeBob Wakes him Up Squidward Tells the Customer Thats TOo Much, Vincent"Is that Going to be A Problem?" So SpongeBob Makes the Order and The Customer Had to Pay A Ton of Money and Mr KRabs is Surprised by this, and uses the Outdoor Seating at The Krusty Krab and He Eats A lot of the Krabby Patties and Vincent Asks Mr Krabs for Katchup on his Krabby Nachos, Mr KRabs goes "Ok, are you going to be ok after that though" So Vincent Starts Drinking the Katchup "Oh no, Vincent, Don't Drink My Katchup! You can put it on food, But DON'T. DRINK. ALL. MY. KATCHUP!!!" And Vincent Walks Away. Plankton Is Still in Development of his new Device and Planning to do stuff with it to get the Formula, He tests on Ned Again, But it Seems to fail, Meanwhile, Back at the Krusty Krab, A another new fish wearing a Shirt with a Globe on it, And he Orders A Few Krabby Pizzas, and one to be Delievered to his House, Meanwhile, Vincent Walks over to the Katchup Dispencer, and Drinks the Katchup, And Mr Krabs Tells him again. So Meanwhile, Back at the Pizza Bucket for the 3rd test, It fails, So plankton Trys to fix it, And Karen Says "are you starting to get tired honey?" Plankton answers yes and Then he Tells Nate that it's Break time, and Plankton Goes and Rests, Meanwhile, Back at the Krusty Krab, Vincent Keeps Eating and Eating and Eating, And Squidward says "I'm Surprised that Guy hasn't eaten the Krusty Krab" *Starts to Laugh* "Mister Squidward" "La.." :Mister squidward" ''Squidward gets Back to Work. SpongeBob Notices that today is Overdrive for Him, That Vincent Keeps Ordering stuff, And Squidward Trys to make Jokes about Vincent, But Mister Krabs Keeps Reminding Squidward to Stop, And The Cycle Went on for a while untill Vincent Refuses to pay his Bill, He eats the Bill, And Squidward said "''Wow, i was right, My Jokes are correct, See you Suckers!!" And Squidward Sneaks Out of the Krusty Krab, and he Made it Home. SpongeBob, is Busy Taking Orders Really Fast While Squidward is at Home Relaxing, and he Goes and Sleeps and what happens is Similar to the Ending of InSPONGEiac (SpongeBob DX) and Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob DX) and Squid TV (SpongeBob DX)) Except it's not the end, There's More, Meanwhile, Back at the Pizza Bucket Plankton Does the 4th Test in his invention and the Test Fails Again. Back at the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob Gets Tons of Orders Filled out and he Relaxes for a While, Then Back at the Pizza Bucket, And the Pizza Bucket gets it's Ingredents for the 5th test, But it fails, Plankton Gets Furstraded and Karen Helps make the stabillizer for the invention, and while SpongeBob At THe Krusty KRab Gets Tons and TOns of Order and Vincent Keeps Ordering And Ordering Moar and Moar, And it becomes a Moar Montage until SpongeBob Gets Worn out. and Back at the Pizza Bucket, Plankton does the 6th Test and it Works, He Visits the Krusty Krab And Zaps one of the Customers And the Customer starts Burping Foghorns, And one of the Customers has a Conversation like this: "Fish 1: ''And my Family has Helped this Group, For a Such a Long Time. Fish 2: '''Oh, Will you be Quiet, You have been talking for 7 Hours,auuuugggghhhh, You are the Biggest motormounth i talked to." '' And the Sir talks a Lot has been zapped And his Mouth got turned into a Boat, And Plankton Found a Customer Who said the 13 Words, and his mouth Got Zapped into Paintey the Pirate's Mouth' ''"ooohhhhhhhhhhh" ''And he starts Singing the SPongeBob Theme Song and Plankton Causes Many Weird things to the Customers. And then The Krusty Krab Get Pretty Werid, Plankton Calls this Laser the '''Flunderization Lazer 2005, it has the Power to Flanderize a Charater with one Zap, He Zaps Mr Krabs and Throws a Penny and Grab the Formula and Sneaks out, SpongeBob Is Shocked by this, and he Calls Sandy, and Sandy makes an Unflanderzation Laser, And Plankton made it to the Pizza Bucket, And Starts Selling Krabby Patties. And SpongeBob Zaps Mr Krabs with the unflanderization Lazer, and Mr Krabs is awake, and they plan Something for getting the Formula Back, Unfortalley it's Closing time and then the Episode ends the Same Way as Pizza Delivery 2 (SpongeBob DX)) Category:Episodes Category:SpongeBob DX Category:2016 Category:Tominator777